Mirror
by Truthstar007
Summary: When a girl appears outside the x men mansion with an incredible mutant ability the team get together to solve who she really is and how she got here. Their discoveries may make them wish they didn't go searching... Disclaimer-I do not own anything
1. Chapter 1

Professor Xavier sat alone in his office staring intently out of his window. He had been faced with a problem, a complicated problem that tested even his intellect. He knew what was coming but handling it was a different matter entirely. His ethics were being challenged, his whole plethora of morals and values and he didn't like it, he didn't like it at all.

"Charles," Logan, otherwise known as Wolverine came rushing in. His face was pale, "I.."

"Yes I'm quite aware you sense her," Charles interrupted, "Please say I'm mistaken Logan."

It alarmed Wolverine that the Professor was worried, "No, of cause your not mistaken. She's here...she...exists."

"I was afraid of that, was Jean able to find out her age, a name...anything?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," A silence fell between the two mutants.

Eventually, Charles couldn't stand it any longer, "So let's go by what we know. This evening a girl no older than 15 was found unconscious at the front door of the mansion. We have no idea who she is or how she got here. All we know is she is a very powerful mutant. What level of abilities do you think she is?"

"Shit Charles I don't know. Could be a level 10...or 20."

"It's impossible for a mutant of her age to have that kind of power, and yet she's here. Jean is a level 5 and that's the highest we've ever encountered...until now."

"Charles that kid is dangerous, for all we know she could turn into some monster when she wakes up."

"She won't."

"How do you know?"

The Professor smiled, "Because she talked to me."

"A telepath huh?"

"Among other things yes."

The two went quiet again. Nothing like this had ever happened before, if it was discovered a mutant of this level of ability existed...well, they didn't want to think about that.

Jean walked in, "She's awake."

Charles looked at her briefly, before gazing out the window with a concerned look on his face, "She wants to speak to me doesn't she."

Jean sighed, "She insists."

Charles brought his wheelchair to the door, exiting the office with nothing but dread piercing his mind.

"Wait Professor there's something else," Jean called.

"Yes?"

"Her name, she told me just to call her Mirror," the fiery haired woman dared herself to ask what had been bugging her since the moment the girl had been found, "Professor, what are we dealing with here?"

Charles stopped abruptly and considered the question, "Something new."

_Mirror, _the Professor thought to himself, _just what are you capable of._

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The girl was sitting on the surgery bed when the Professor entered the room. Her straight brown hair fell across her face as they exchanged glances, both analysing each other, both working out the others secrets.

"You're going to ask it anyway, stop dragging it out," She said with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"You're accent, it's British. Were you brought up in England?" Charles asked, avoiding the inevitable.

She rolled her eyes, "How perspective Professor, no wonder your the head of this freak show."

The sarcastic tone in her voice caught him by surprise, "I don't consider this institute as a 'freak show'."

"I know you don't."

"You seem to quite a few things about me," Charles' voice had turned from a calm state to curious.

"We met...once."

"I don't recall it."

"It was only a glance in your direction."

"A glance?"

She looked up with a mischievous grin, "A glance is all it takes."

Her eyes were a rich royal blue, quite intimidating and yet unique, only now did he begin to assess her. She was wearing a plain green t-shirt and a dark blue pair of jeans and there was some sort of smart phone sticking out of one of her pockets. The Professor didn't know what to make of her carefree know-it-all attitude. She looked so innocent, just a girl.

"Why do you call yourself Mirror?" Charles askes, desperate to change the subject.

"Oh that's easy. People here they call themselves different names, Cyclops, Wolverine, Professor X. Like a new identity, a new image. I wanted that, so now I'm Mirror."

"Do you have a real name?"

"Yes.," Mirror was giving him a look that told him he wouldn't get anymore information.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen in a week."

"Are you planning on staying here?"

"Yes," Mirror looked at him directly, "If I'm aloud of course."

"You are aloud."

"So Professor Xavier, are you ready to ask that question? I know you main interest isn't how I got here or even why I'm here it's..."

"How is your telepathy as strong as mine? It would take decades to develop it that much. How are you able to harness you're mutant power to same extent as me?"

"That's where you're mistaken Professor."

"What do you mean?"

"My _ability_, it's not telepathy."

"I don't understand."

The girl considered this, "Here's a clue," she crossed her legs on the bed and grinned.

_I'm using you're telepathy._

Her voice rung through his mind.

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was clear in an instant. The Professor leaned back on his wheelchair, lost in thought but never losing eye contact with the girl.

Mirror had a satisfied smile on her face, "You figured it out quicker than most, I'm impressed. I know what you're next question is too, I won't force it out of you this time. The answer is no."

Charles' trail of thought was abruptly stopped by this, "That is...interesting. So there's no limit to you're power whatsoever?"

"None at all Professor."

"So explain to me how you use you're ability."

"It really is quite simple. Let's say I'm in a café and I see a mutant walking by or sitting at a table. I look at them, then I get their ability," Mirror uncrossed her legs and smirked, "I don't even need to see their face. It could be a hand or leg or even a toe nail. I could go to their table after they leave and use their fingerprints. I just need some form of DNA."

"But you have no limit, you can get multiple abilities from different individuals and hold them all?"

"Yeah and that's not even the best part," Mirror was fidgeting and talking quicker now, "The human body is designed to have billions of DNA strands. Well I just need one strand to hold one ability, power, whatever you want to call it. No matter how powerful a mutant is they only have one genetic code."

"So you're body can change its DNA?" Charles was shocked, billions of powers in one person seemed so unbelievable.

"I still haven't gotten to the best part," The girl was at the edge of her seat, "Once I've got the DNA, I can manipulate it."

"Manipulate it?"

Mirror sighed, "Okay, maybe you need an example. Take Rouge. Her mutation lets her absorb other peoples powers and skills for a period of time at the cost of her draining the life out of others. But the problem with her mutation is she can never have any physical touch with others without hurting them. So if I mirrored her DNA I could recode it so that her ability would have all the same features except I'd be able to choose when I used it. So I would be able to hold someone's hand and then go over to another person and absorb their abilities through touch. Do you understand?"

"I do. You perfect other mutants powers. Take out all the faults and disadvantages from their abilities for you to use yourself, " Charles was horrified and amazed at the same time.

"Some say I'm the perfect mutant."

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The long silence was followed by Logan bursting in the room.

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Mirror had an alarmed look on her face.

"Kid, you may be powerful but you do not know when to shut the hell up!"

"What are you talking about," Mirror had gone from calm and intimidating to fidgety and confused in a matter of seconds.

"The _perfect_ mutant...there is only one person, one person that I know who would use that term."

The girl looked down, avoiding eye contact at all cost.

"Shit, Charles she's...no," he turned his head to the girl and his voice went quiet, "Did he actually succeed?"

Mirror raised her head, "Yeah, he did. With flying colours I might add."

"Logan," the Professor looked curiously at the girl, "She's not..."

"She is. She's Sinister's creation and that means the only reason she would be her is to kill us."

Logan's attitude changed in a second. His claws flew out as he launched himself on Mirror, she had an unchanged face as he phased through her.

"What the.." Logan was confused to find himself crashing on the ground.

"Charles you look surprised," Mirror was quiet and calm, "That was the ability to phase through objects, do you know who I mirrored it from?"

"Kitty...Kitty Pride," the Professor was trying to think, trying to figure out how to deal with the girl.

"Oh yeah Shadowcat! Hey Wolverine you gonna try and kill me again?"

Logan got up and glared at her, "No...There's no point is there?"

"Very perspective. Well I'll put your mind at rest, I'm not here to kill you."

"Then why the hell are you here!"

"To ask for protection."

Charles looked up, "Protection?"

"From Sinister."

"Your creator, you want us to make sure the person that made you can't get you?"

Mirror brought her legs into a huddling position and started shaking violently, "I...I found out things...about me...about them, I ca...can't look at him anymore."

Logan's mood softened, "What did he do kid?"

"He made me."

Mirror slowly brought herself up to standing, "You will help me. You'll help me kill him I know you will."

"Why?"

"Because...he might make more like me and he'll use people from this institute."

Both the Professor and Logan's faces turned cold.

They sat in silence for nearly twenty minutes before Beast bursted into the room, "We've had a break in Professor."

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


End file.
